User talk:Thgiliwt
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the Benjamin page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! LuckyTimothy (talk) 19:32, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Your edits Greetings. Your edits on multiple pages have been determined to be unhelpuful and have been reverted or undone. I very much doubt you will find something to add to the Twilight Saga wiki. 06:52, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Your edits, again Greetings. Again, your edits on multiple pages have been determined to be unhelpuful and have been reverted or undone. Should you decide to keep up with this behaviour, you may be blocked from editing the wiki. 06:52, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Warning Thgiliwt, please stop your mischief immediately. I realize no one pays attention to the series anymore, but as administrator of this page, I must ask that you cease your actions. If you continue with this after this warning, I'm afraid I must take action. Thank you for your cooperation. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 18:51, September 10, 2014 (UTC) 06:37, September 12, 2014 (UTC) 06:37, September 12, 2014 (UTC) 06:37, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Blocked Thgiliwt, at this point, you'll have noticed you've been blocked for a bit of time. Editing warnings are issued for reasons other than an editor's itchy fingers; meaning a wiki has no need for the particular edits that prompted the warnings. Should you decide to start editing again on this wiki, please remember that "kinetic gifts" have no place on this wiki. 12:42, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thgiliwt, :I followed your request to CharmedJay on Kingdom Hearts and Camp HalfBlood to be unblocked; let me tell you that he's rather quick to block and rather slow to unblock. You'll have to wait out your three weeks block - take the time to think on how you want to edit. :I also see that on Camp Halfblood you're showing the same behavior that caused you to be blocked on TwilightSaga. Allow me to advise against acting Don Quixote on already established wikis with active admins; the rules governing content, formatting and coding have long since been established, and while a newcomer may try to spot and argue a weak point in these rules, he will not be allowed to edit against said rules. :A valid editor learns quickly how to edit sensibly and how to communicate with admins and other editors; those who don't fall by the wayside. :Think it over, 08:15, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Reverts Diminishing returns, as simple as this. At this point, any edit to this wiki are more likely to be disruptive than useful. MinorStoop 20:19, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Charmed-Jay Except for the fact that he's right. Your categories are two or three levels higher in the tree. MinorStoop 08:02, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :Now that I stop to think about it, there's more which I should tell you: main editing was over with Breaking Dawn being released in the theathers - content, formatting, language and categorization was complete long before. Since then, most work done on the wiki is simply omeostasis; that is reverting edits of people like you who haven't stopped to look around and think that they can change what in the end has come to be the final version. Not the definitive version, I agree, but, well, you know, diminishing returns. :Take your edit on Telepathy - Aro is definitely a telepath, and, being the article on the power, you cannot take him out. If CJ gives you the impression he's reverting your edits without looking at them, it is because he does - for this reason. MinorStoop 11:53, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, pal - I usually agree with him. And, btw, I'm no admin. While I remember, his talk page is locked, that's why you can't communicate with him. MinorStoop 20:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC)